Sex in a graveyard
by Alister Eternia
Summary: One-Shot. Jasper and Emmett lure an unsuspecting young man to a graveyard and have their way with him, and eachother. AU Emmett/Jasper Slash Fic.


**A/N** This is a Dark Smut Filled scene. If you do not find sex, man on man fun, and blood: Don't read this.

I wrote this for FiberKitty and MM1, my two twi-girls that fill my dark mind with even darker inspiration. Thanks girls hope you enjoy this gift.

This is a slash scene and completely OOC, no hate, just enjoy.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just turn her characters into what I want them to be! hehe

Reviews are Love. This is a one-shot, but may be turned into more later on down the road. You will decide hehe...

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper opened the cemetery's gate, the hinges squealing from rust and lack of use. The young man that we brought with us from the club cringed slightly, but a moment later he was calm and egger once again. I could tell that Jasper was using his Dark Gift to calm him, as well as entice his sexual desire. Jasper had a knack for getting what he wanted out of people, human and immortal alike.

"Where… where are we?" The young man said with a shaky voice. Even though he knew he should try and run, Jasper's gift would keep him bound to us. Even for no more than curiosity and lust.

I decided I wanted to play with my food, "What did you say your name was again?" I asked him, giving him a reassuring squeeze to his hand that I held.

We continued to walk deeper in the cemetery. Jasper let out a wave of lust compelling the man to answer, "Mike… Mike Newton…" He trailed off as he was being pulled deeper into both the cemetery and the lust flowing off of Jasper.

I won't lie; the lust that Jasper was emanating was affecting me as well. My cock swelled in the confining garments that I wore, begging to be released. But this part was fun, toying with our prey. "Right, Mike. Well you had said that you wanted to go somewhere private, and we just couldn't wait to get back to our place. Believe me, this is the perfect place for privacy. No one ever comes in here…" I would have continued but Jasper cut me off.

"Don't worry Mike," Jasper's voice carried with it a mix of lust and thirst, "Emmett and I will take care of you." Just then we had reached our destination, an above ground stone sarcophagus. I could tell it was not used, for there was no stench of death coming from it… yet.

Jasper pulled Mike to him then, gently pushing him against Mike's soon to be tomb, ravishing Mike's mouth with his own. As Jasper's hands roamed over Mike's, I could not help but move to the top of the sarcophagus, coming up behind Mike at inhuman speed, although he was too preoccupied to notice. He moaned into his kiss with Jasper as my hands caressed his chest, pinching his nipples slightly through his shirt.

I heard the sound of a zipper, and I did not have to look to know that Jasper had undone Mike's pants and was sliding them off. I kissed Mike's neck delicately from the base of his neck to his ear, relishing in the tenderness of his skin and the smell of blood coursing in his veins. My mouth filled with venom, and I had to fight back the urge to satisfy my thirst then. We were not utterly cruel to our prey; we would please them before we used them to sustain ourselves.

Mike gasped in ecstasy as Jasper took his cock into his mouth, gently sucking and caressing him with his teeth and tongue. I whispered into Mike's hear just barely loud enough for a human to hear, "Do you like what my Love is doing to you?" my own lust and thirst apparent in my voice. All Mike could do was nod, as he let out moan of pure pleasure. I pinched both of his hardened nipples as a spoke, "Then come for us…" With those words he screamed in utter lustful bliss. I wanted to be kind to my prey but I was growing rather impatient, I needed his blood to be coursing through my body.

I peered down at Jasper, who was swallowing down Mike's load. He looked up at me as he let Mike's dick slip from his mouth, by the blackness in his eyes I could tell he needed to feed as much as I did. Mike tried to speak, but before his first syllable could escape his lips I sank my teeth into his neck as Jasper bit into the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Mike screamed out in agony as his blood flowed into us and our venom took effect, paralyzing him with pain. He tasted sweet and was abating my thirst, and I could tell by the beautiful crimson that was returning to Jasper's eyes that he was being satisfied as well.

Mike's heartbeat began to slow, and out of what little compassion I held for him, I snapped his neck sparring him any more agony, and allowing Jasper and I to feed without his gasps and screams. His veins soon ran dray, and I slid from my position to stand next to Jasper who had reluctantly released his embrace from Mike's flesh. I pushed open the lid of the sarcophagus. And as I did Jasper, in one fluid movement, tossed Mike's body into his tomb and embraced my lips with his own.

I could still taste the sweet blood within his mouth mixed with his bitter venom, the taste was overwhelming I nearly came. But, Jasper sensed my impending release and filled me with calm and lust. I let out a frustrated groan as he released my lips. "The fun has not nearly begun…" Jasper said with lust seeping from him and surrounding us. Sliding the lid to the sarcophagus shut, climbing on top of it once again. Suddenly my pants were removed in one swift motion as Jasper yanked them from me, allowing my raging hard on to spring forth.

Jasper smiled as he removed his own pants and kneeling in front of me. Grasping my cock in one hand and his own in the other, he gave them both a few hard strokes. Then teased me by licking my cock slightly from base to tip, using is tongue to play with my slit; devouring the precum that had gathered at the tip. Suddenly, he took me into his mouth all the way to the base. I let out a feral growl as pleasure engulfed me. He set a rhythm of inhuman speed as he deep throated me. I would have blown right then if it wasn't for Jasper constantly infusing me with spurts of lust and calm, my cock was begging for release.

He pulled away from me completely then, crouching down into an attack pose. Sitting up I had no idea of what he was doing, confusion swept threw me. But before I could ponder a moment longer he pounced, tackling and pinning me beneath him atop Mike's tomb. He smirked at me, "Did I scare you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Jasper, what the hell?" But he did not answer my question with words; instead he engulfed me in a cloud of lust, and slowly pushed my cock inside of him. I moaned from both the pleasure and the realization that he was fucking with me, which was too damned sexy. He wanted to be in control of this and please me; I had no objection to that.

Once he had slid to the base of my cock, he pause a moment and gave himself a few slow strokes, slow meaning at human speed, he was teasing me again. Jasper always liked to do this, and I had to admit it was annoyingly erotic. To see my Demonic Angel, sitting there filled with my cock and pleasing himself was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

He then started to move up and down slowly, never neglecting his own erection. My hands cupped and pinched his tight ass, relishing in the feeling of feeling his walls tightening around me. The pleasure was starting to over whelm me and I could tell that he was enjoying himself as well, seeing how as now he was moving at vampiric speed.

I wanted to feel his hard cool body against mine, and I wanted release. Pulling him down to me, I ravished his mouth with my own, our tongues sliding over one another. He was panting into our kiss as I started to thrust myself within him. We both needed release and needed it now, "Jasper, I love you…" The words just slipped out of my mouth into our kiss. And he came then, covering our stomachs with his delicious venom. Feeling the walls of his ass clamp down around me as he rode out the waves of his orgasm and feeling his orgasm through his gift, I came hard, filling him with my venom. Using he gift he kept us in orgasmic bliss, for what seemed like forever as we embraced and kissed each other.

I had never said those words, '_I love you…_'to anyone, but I know that I do love Jasper. I could always feel his love for me, as I was sure that he could feel mine for him. That is probably why he never needed me to vocalize it before. But, I needed to let him know how I felt, aloud, seeing how as the Volturi would probably kill me at my concert.

We laid there; content to be with one another. I would miss him when I was gone. But I know that he will survive, I will make sure of it, and that was all I needed to be happy. To know that he would be safe, that is truly all I need.


End file.
